Bacon Emergency
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Two pregnant wives crave the same thing. For once, Ron was grateful Hermione was just like his sister.


**For The Teacher's Lounge forum, because they always talk about their love of Bacon!**

_Author's note: In this story, Hermione's 8 months pregnant, and Ginny's 6 months pregnant. There's nothing stated when Ginny had her children. so I'm making Hermione and Ginny pregnant at the same time. and yes, there's a little Lord Of The Rings Joke at the end._

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled for her husband as she tried standing up from the cream colored couch they shared.

"What? I'm in the bedroom." He moaned, and came to her aid in a hurry.

"I really want bacon." Hermione said as she attempted to stand up again. She glared at him as he stared at her confused.

"Excuse me?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Aren't you going to help me? This baby wants bacon. I'll eat it raw if I have to. . ." Hermione growled at the end of 'bacon' Ron stepped back from his wife. He had never heard her growl for food before. Then he remembered pregnancy cravings made you do weird things. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to help you get up. Sit down!" He ordered. She glared at him.

"You're telling me you want bacon, I'll go look for bacon in the fridge." He stated flatly. Hermione's eyes wided widened as she smiled at the thought of bacon.

Ron walked out of the living room and leaned against the wall in the kitchen once he was out of earshot for Hermione. He muttered under his breath.

"Bloody hell. We're out of bacon! What am I going to do now? She'll kill me if I don't bring her any bacon! Okay, Ron get a hold of yourself! For crying out loud Ron, at least act like you're searching for bacon."

Ron pretended to look in the refrigerator knowing full well they were out of bacon. As he sighed, he shut the door, only to see Hermione standing beside him where the door was.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! You scared me."

"We're out of bacon aren't we?" Hermione crossed her arms across her huge belly and frowned.

"Yes. I forgot to pick some up at the store on the way home from the shop."

Hermione started crying and sat down at their kitchen table.

"Did you check the freezer?" Hermione asked through the tears.

"No. I didn't. I know there isn't any in there."

"But Ron, I have to have bacon! The baby's begging me for it." Hermione cried uncontrollably through the words.

"Hermione, all the stores are closed. And it's a blizzard out there. We're snowed in. I can't get out anywhere and I can't get in anywhere. Even if I could, it's midnight. How could you possibly want bacon after midnight?" Ron crossed his arms and sighed.

"I don't know. I just know I need bacon!" She stopped crying, and batted her eyes at Ron, begging with her eyes for him to find bacon somewhere for her.

"Ron, I don't care if we're snowed in or not. We can Dissapparate remember? I'll do it if I have to." Hermione stared at the window. The snow was already past the frame of the bottom window.

"No. Hermione. I'll go bother Ginny. Maybe they'll be awake at this hour." Ron sighed.

"Oh you know they're awake. At least she still gets to make love. Someone doesn't like making love with his wife while she's pregnant." Hermione said angrily.

Ron sighed knowing all of her emotions were because of her being eight months pregnant. Ron started to walk out towards their main door of their house.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled stopping him. Ron flinched, turned around and sighed.

"What Hermione?" he said sighing again.

"It's snowing. IF you open that door you'll let snow in my house. I'm giving you a mop and bucket to mop up the melted snow. You can floo you know." Hermione said in a tone letting Ron know she was upset.

"I'll be glad to have my wife back once the pregnancy is over." Ron muttered.

"I heard that." Hermione snapped.

"Be back soon dear." Ron rolled his eyes as he walked to their fire, sprinkled green powder into the fire and shouted number 12 Grimmuald Place into the fire before stepping in. He preferred Floo powder to Apparating any day.

Once inside Grimmuald Place, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped to Merlin that his sister would have bacon.

To his surprise, his sister was sitting on the couch with an equally big stomach as Hermione's.

"Don't you apparate anymore?" Ginny glared as she watched him brush himself off, but not the floor around him.

"You're cleaning that up you know." Ginny pointed to the soot around him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes sister dear." Ron muttered as he pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess with a spell Hermione taught him.

Harry walked through the living room door with a fresh plate of bacon and syrup for Ginny's pleasure. He spotted Ron and groaned, knowing exactly why Ron was there.

"Bacon emergency? Honestly Ron, you should just stock up." Harry said as he handed the tray to Ginny.

Ron stared at his sister devouring the bacon and walked out of the living room with Harry into the kitchen. Once the door to the living room was closed, Harry turned around and faced his best mate.

"I'll be bloody glad when the pregnancy is over." Harry groaned.

"I can't stand all the emotions. Hermione cried when I said we were out of bacon."

Harry went to their refrigerator and opened the freezer.

"This is my second to last spare pack. You owe me a bacon pack. You think I'm kidding, I'm not. Ginny would have my head if she knew I was giving away precious meat. I could have sworn I heard her say 'my precious' the other night when I gave her some bacon." Harry said as he handed the pack to Ron. Ron accepted it graciously and smiled at Harry.

"She really said 'my precious?' Ron questioned as he tried not to laugh.

"I think so. She muttered it so low."

"Hormones." Ron muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again mate. I owe you one." Ron said frowning as he clutched the pack of bacon tight.

"Yes. You do. Just don't let Ginny see you with it."

"I won't I'll Dissapparate here."

"I thought you hated apparating and disapparating." Harry said knowing it reminded Ron of splenching on what would have been their seventh year.

"I'd rather face splenching than face what's in there. Sorry mate, but my sister is just like Hermione when she's pregnant." Ron laughed at his own joke. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron waved goodbye to his friend.

"Good luck." Harry said to him knowing how a hormonal woman was during a craving, especially if she didn't get her way as Ron Disapparated from the kitchen of Harry's home. He apparated to the kitchen of his home and immediately began cooking the bacon.

Hermione came through the threshold of their kitchen just as Ron placed the bacon on the table, with syrup ready just in case. She carefully sat down at the table. As he watched his wife take a bite of bacon, he sighed knowing she was extremely happy.

"They really should turn this into ice cream." Hermione said in between bites.

Despite it snowing outside, Ron was able to satisfy his wife's pregnancy craving. He was grateful his best mate had an extra pack of bacon.

Special thanks: MiaCara for beta'ing.

**Please check out my new poll! Today is the last day for the poll. Tomorrow I will announce the update on my profile. **


End file.
